Dreams to an End
by Vet The Killer of Reality
Summary: Metal Sonic is trapped with his arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, in an alternate dimension at the behest of a mysterious entity. The two fight, and it is the outcome of their battles that shall decide the fate of reality itself- and this time around, it is Metal who must win. Warinig: SONIC is the bad guy. Neo Metal Sonic heavily featured.
1. What I'm Made Of

**Chapter 1: What I'm Made of**

"GwwaaaAAAAHHH!"

This came from Sonic's throat as he fell out of control, covering himself as best he could from the shards raining down on him; he squinted through near-shut eyes to see what was going on. What he saw wasn't encouraging- the city below was nearing fast.

Metal, in his Neo form, quickly regained control and spun in the air, activating his jet engine as he sped towards Sonic who was further below him . His cape flapped dramatically as time seemed to slow down around him when he neared the blue hedgehog; every shard of glass was visible to him, and harmless to his armoured body. The slowly nearing city, jagged peaks rearing up at them, would also hurt him little upon collision.

Sonic, however, being made of flesh and bone, no matter how reslient, would simply splatter.

And while Metal wanted nothing more than to watch his nemesis die in such a spectacular fashion, it would take the thrill out of a potential battle. He righted himself in the air, and time seemed to speed up again as he caught the hedgehog and effortlessly held him aloft as he fired his engine up to maximum, slowing their descent.

Metal finally saw broken buildings rise up all around him as he neared the ground, and hit the floor with a heavy thud; he hadn't even buckled a knee. He let Sonic go, and the hedgehog blurred on the spot as he sped a short distance away and turned to watch his foe, breathing lighly. He looked around; it appeared that they were in the middle of a destroyed main street. There were decaying street-signs and shop-windows advertising broken wares everywhere.

The shards of glass from above fell on Metal Sonic like rain, shattering off his frame and otherwise splintering when they hit the ground. The robot simply stood there, letting the glass slide and shatter off him, his eyes glowing their usual dark red as he stared at Sonic; the hedgehog felt that there was a burning hatred in that gaze.

"So...you're gonna do what that guy told us?" he asked, standing straighter and folding his arms. Metal nodded.

"It would give me no greater pleasure to destroy you..." he responded. "I admit...I don't like doing something if it isn't my own choice. But...this is different. I have wanted to destroy you since I was first humiliated by you...before, I lost control. Now, I have everything going for me- power, skill, and none of your friends are here to help you."

"You think I need them?" Sonic smirked; "I've trounced you a whole bunch'a times without my buddies! And wasn't it you who transformed into a giant dragon to prove that _you _were _me?"_

"I was crazy," Metal waved it off with his hand as he started to advance on the hedgehog; "My obsession with killing you had driven me irrationally insane. Now, I don't want to be you. I don't _need _to be you...I just want to beat you, once and for all. Nothing more."

Sonic clenched his fists. "Doesn't matter to me...you're just another one of Eggman's mechs. Smarter, maybe. Better, definitely...but you're still just a robot. Robots can be broken..." His smirk grew devilish as he crouched, ready to fight; "And there's no Eggman here to fix you if you lose..."

Metal Sonic's cape stirred with the wind, and he floated a few metres into the air, as he clenched his own fists; this was it. His long awaited chance. His eye glowed a brighter red as his engine powered-up and electricity flashed across his form.

Sonic beckoned with that annoying smirk, and Metal thought: _I think I'll be pleasing a lot of people when I rid you of them._

* * *

**BOSSFIGHT START:**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

* * *

Metal raised an arm, his palm glowing with electricity, and Sonic curled into a ball and shot at the robot; lightning streaked from Metal's hand and missed Sonic by inches as he did a Homing Attack. Metal grunted and was knocked out of the air onto his back; Sonic somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet, already charging at Metal once more. Metal however was up in a flash and seemed to teleport to the side before Sonic could reach him; he then rushed while Sonic was still turning to face him, and rammed the hedgehog in the gut with his shoulder, knocking the wind out of his organic opposite. He then grabbed Sonic by the throat and easily lifted him high in the air; the hedgehog struggled in vain before Metal hurled him at a building with such force he crashed right through the wall, sliding along the floor as he landed.

Sonic however had suffered much worse in his time. Metal walked calmly in after him through the hole, and Sonic got up, panting, but still in good health; looking around and recognising the building as a fallen mall-tower, he then smirked, winked and without warning started blurring from wall to wall of the building, rising up through the levels of the structure by jumping off the flat surfaces. Metal merely powered up his engine and started doing the same, cape somehow not getting in his way as he too disappeared and reappeared right after Sonic vanished, actively following the hedgehog in his ascent of the building. Metal prevented himself from laughing scornfully when Sonic looked visibly concerned that Metal was able to keep up- clearly, the hedgehog had forgotten that Metal was as fast, if not _faster than, _himself.

**Eventually** Sonic curled into a ball and jumped off the last surface before smashing through the concrete ceiling to land on the decrepit tower's roof. He uncurled quickly and spun just in time to receive a kick in the face as Metal zoomed right after him. Sonic stumbled back and Metal continued to advance, causing Sonic to back away until he ended up falling onto his back; Metal shook his head. "You truly are inferior" he murmured, snapping out his palm as he readied to fry Sonic with a lightning bolt.

This however proved to be a ruse on Sonic's part, who executed a Tornado Kick that sent Metal spinning into the air; Sonic got up and jumped after the robot, planted a foot in his back, then drove Metal through the roof and back into the mall again, where he kicked off the robot just before the both of them hit the ground, a triumphant smirk on his face. Metal collided with the ground violently, producing a loud CRASH and a lot of dust; Sonic landed a few metres away, standing confidently still with that smirk.

Only for the smirk to be wiped off his face when the dust revealed Metal, completely unharmed within his force-field shield. The shield disapated, and Metal was on top of Sonic before the blue blur could even blink- launching in multiple kicks and jabs, Metal was now fighting using the copied data on the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, who was a more dedicated fist fighter than Sonic was. The hedgehog was unable to keep up with Metal's blows, so in desperation he rolled into a ball and retreated _backwards _through the original hole in the wall Metal had made with him out into the ruined street again. Metal however wasn't finished- he rushed in after Sonic, and concentrated- again, drawing on lifeform data, this time from Chaos, he splayed his limbs out wide and roared, "Chaos Control!"

Soon enough, Sonic would find that time had slowed down around him, and he was unable to move- it was like trying to wade through thick jelly. Metal was wailing on him already, again drawing on multiple lifeform data to beat the incapacitated Sonic into a literal pulp. Worst part was, Sonic couldn't feel the blows- he could see them, but the loss of time prevented him feeling the actual pain until time sped up to normal. Whenever Metal struck him, Sonic reacted like a ragdoll in slow motion, only to be hit the other way again. It was undoubtedly humiliating to the hedgehog, and Metal, while he was no sadist, certainly found a grim sort of amusement in finally serving to Sonic what he himself had been served too many times.

Soon enough, the time displacement ran out, and Metal slammed Sonic into the floor a final time before he stood and observed his handiwork. The hedgehog was in a bad way, no doubt about it. He was covered in bruises, cuts, gashes, and blood was present in no small amount. He seemed to be trying to move, or speak, but the sudden rush of pain from all the out-of-time blows had him paralysed. He was, Metal realised, truly beaten.

He had finally beaten Sonic.

* * *

**BOSSFIGHT END**

**RATING: A**

* * *

Metal was too shocked by this to even attempt something so out of character as a triumphant evil laugh- here he was, standing over his greatest foe, who was now at his mercy. It was like a dream; Metal didn't know what dreams were. He could never sleep. But he was told that dreams were wonderful experiences that seemed unconnected from reality- happenings that couldn't possibly occur in real-time. This situation qualified, and for a moment Metal actually wondered if he were somehow dreaming- that he would wake up, and realise that it was all a cruel joke, a fantasy, and he would then carry on functioning with the knowledge that he would never, _ever _fulfil his programming and deepest desire.

Yet it was real. He didn't dream. Sonic was a bloody mess, and it was because of him. Metal was silent for a moment, watching his arch-nemesis cought wretchedly. Then he readied his arm, the tips of his sharp claws glinting- time to end it. Now or never.

Then he froze- he couldn't move. He realised with dread as to why, and he tried to move, desperately, frantically, but it was all for nought; he was effectively a metal statue. "No no no, Metal Sonic...you're not playing by the rules," the smooth, creepy voice from before announced. "You weren't supposed to win..."

Metal was furious; not supposed to win? How was that even fair? Still able to speak, he yelled in anger, "You promised! You said that we were to fight it out, and whoever won got out of here...there were no rules!"

"My world. My rules," the voice stated simply, mockingly, and Metal found himself hating that voice- the way it sounded so condescending, constantly on the very edge of jeering, and dripping with superiority. It reminded him of Eggman, but at least he could bear the eccentric scientist. This fellow, on the other hand...Metal just wanted to terminate him. "I've changed things around a little. Mixed them up. I've decided your battle will be fought in four different rounds...you won round 1. Manage to win three, and you can leave...with Sonic's corpse. For now, though..."

Metal could hear the smirk in the voice, and it infuriated him; "Enjoy your...momentary...victory. You will know when round 2 starts. Ha ha ha hahahaaaa!"

Sonic was enveloped in a black portal before Metal's very eyes, and then he was gone. Metal found he could move again, and in rage hit the spot where Sonic had previously occupied, leaving a hole in the concrete. Then he straightened, looked around himself, and gathered his composure. His world, his rules...

Metal Sonic powered up his jet engine and zoomed off through the city streets.


	2. Before the Storm

Chapter 2- Before the Storm

_"All living things, kneel before your master!"_

_"Long time no see, Sonic...my loathesome copy..."_

_"See me as I am, no longer afraid of ANYTHING!"_

_"It's too late..."_

_"Why? I had it all! I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic!"_

_"It's no use...but why can't I defeat you?"_

_"I AM THE REAL SONIC!"_

* * *

_Hours before the fight..._

* * *

The robot just stood there on the edge of one of Eggman's ships. The world was spread out before him. It could have been his; he could have had it all.

But he knew the reality. He hadn't wanted the world, all those years ago. He had only wanted one thing.

Sonic...

He had wanted to kill the one thing he couldn't destroy. The one thing he was **born **to destroy. He had been willing to do anything and everything he was capable of to defeat his long-term nemesis.

How he hated him. Even after all these years, when Eggman had tirelessly reprogrammed him, even after that failed race where he had regained his free will...even now, after so much time, what with all the business with the Time Eater and and all those other things...

He hated him still. _I will destroy you one day, even if it destroys me as well, _ the metal likeness to the heroic hedgehog thought to himself. Going back to Eggman was simply another front- pretending he was loyal was all just a farce, a means so that Eggman would contnue using him against Sonic. For Metal Sonic now knew that wherever the good doctor started to make a lot of noise, Sonic would be present. Chances were that Eggman would either send an army of robots...or Metal Sonic on his own.

The act of being Eggman's subordinate was nothing short of humiliating for someone of his intellect and overall skill. He knew he was capable of doing things his own way, making his own mark. But he lacked the resources...and the Doctor made for a bit of comedic, if not almost stupid, company. He was in the end one of Eggman's robots. Until he finally beat Sonic, he was unworthy of leaving the scientist's service.

He was capable. He was sure of it. He just had to keep his cool...losing control while battling the blue hedgehog had cost him too many times. And he nearly always fought in the company of friends when Metal actually stood a chance.

He turned from the edge and walked towards to the ship's interior. He would find a way. Entering the ship, he walked past all the robots and machinery like he was one of them- he paid them no heed, and they left him alone. After all, he was only the most powerful robot Eggman had ever created- if the other robots had any form of sentience, then they were certainly showing Metal great respect. The robotic hedgehog entered the main room, where there were several monitors and control panels all over the place, an unnecessarily large seating dock at the centre. At least, it was unnecessarily large only until you noticed its occupant.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik was suited to his name- his body shape was literally that of an egg. He occupied the seating dock rather comfortably, and watched the screens intently with fiendish diligence, all the while occasionally stroking his strikingly orange moustache. His attire was the usual- white gloves, red overcoat with white belts, black one-piece undersuit that also made up his boots, pince-nez glasses. In all the time Metal Sonic had served under the mad scientist, he had never seen Eggman wear a different outfit. It was ridiculous. The man insisted that it was 'his' look, but Metal thought it looked rather silly. Naturally, he refrained from mentioning this to the human- Eggman's pride was legendary, and Metal had witnessed one of his more intelligent underlings comment on his moustache. Eggman took it the wrong way and threw a rather comical tantrum.

But in the end, that underling was never seen again.

Eggman seemed to spot something on one of the monitors and pointed at it gleefully with his trademark laugh; "Ha ha! There he is! There! That infernal blue wretch is right there, lying on the beach like it were his holiday! Ha ha haaa! This is perfect!"

He noticed the metallic ping of Metal Sonic's feet on the floor, and turned the chair around to view his 'subordinate'; he was grinning evilly. Metal stood to attention and awaited orders.

"Ah, Metal! There you are, right on time! Metal...is it luck, or a coincidence? It doesn't matter! Sonic is lazing on a beach! Right in the open, without any of his little friends! This is it, we can't afford failure! I need you down there now...fulfill your programming!" the Doctor demanded, and Metal inclined his head in acknowledgement before leaving the room. Eggman's laughter at, hopefully, a well executed but simple plan coming to fruition echoed behind him until the doors slid shut.

That was when several lights surrounded Metal and, to his annoyance, blurred around him at an incredible speed. Before the robot could register what was happening, the lights disappeared.

Taking Metal Sonic with them.


	3. Lord of the Dark

Chapter 3. Lord of the Dark

Average day.

Blow up Eggman's base, roll into a few bots on the way, save the world. That was Sonic the Hedgehog's average day, so today must have been a break from the average. He was bored almost literally out of his mind. He was lying under the sun, too bored even to decide that now was a good time to go running; he was also half-wishing Eggman would hurry up and attack something aleady, so his day could go back to normal. Lying in the sand, doing nothing, just felt wrong on so many levels. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, world-class hero! He should be blowing some evil machine up, not relaxing!

His reprieve arrived in the form of bright lights surrounding him and making him yell out in alarm before he disappeared.

Perhaps today would be normal after all.

* * *

"...ugh...ow...where is this?"

Sonic woke up on a cold smooth floor; he opened his eyes, and sensed that the air in the place was wrong. Not unnatural, but...he shouldn't be breathing it. It wasn't forbidden, yet he knew it wasn't for his lungs. He didn't belong here. And getting up on his knees, he saw that 'here' was very bizarre indeed.

The place was made of glass. It was a platfrom, upon which rested a dome supported by pillars. Between the glass pillars, Sonic could view what was unmistakenly a vast city- looking through the glass between his feet as he stood up now, he noticed that the glass platform was floating unsupported above the city below. Sonic wasn't one for fear, but he didn't like standing on a domed glass platform which floated miles above a huge city. Eerily enough, the city was empty- no movement, no life. On closer inspection, the buildings seemed to be decaying- holes were visible though their infrastructure, and debris littered the empty streets. It was reminiscent of a scene taken from after the world was ended- a barren wasteland which had once stood proud.

Most unnerving of all was the sky- the clouds twisted into columns and connected with each other in every conceivable direction, making looking up feel like one was staring at an irregular vaporous spider's web. The blue sky was visible through the multiple holes formed by the cloud columns crossing and connecting; a pale sun shone brightly between the holes as well, bathing the area in weak sunlight and giving the already unsettling city some nasty shadows.

What was with this place?

* * *

An alternate reality. That was what Metal Sonic decided the place was after making several observations and coming to the only truly logical conclusion. The way the clouds twisted and defied realistic belief was a large giveaway, but so was the rather weak sun. Sol itself was stronger than the mockery of a star which shone upon this world. The air was foreign as well...Metal didn't need to breathe, but he could tell the air of the place was different...and negative. It was not the same air from back on Earth...it had the same qualities, but it somehow still wasn't the real thing.

The Robotic Hedgehog was standing in another domed platform made of glass, similar to Sonic's, and was very much surprised when another platform came into view, charging toards his platform at an alarming speed; he braced himself against one of the glass pillars, for at the velocity the second platform was travelling, the two would likely collide.

Then it stopped, literally just before it had been about to hit, and hovered there as if it hadn't moved at all. And Metal suddenly straightened and glared at the other platform's occupant-

"Hey Metal! Yoohoo!" Sonic the Hedgehog called out mockingly, standing on the tips of his shoes and waving like an idiot with a goofy grin- he had recognised his metal counterpart instantly. _Doesn't he have any regard for our situation? _the robot thought disparagingly, but nevertheless fired up his engine- no matter the circumstances, the opportunity to destroy the infernal blue nightmare had finally presented itself and Metal wouldn't miss it now.

Sonic grinned upon seeing Metal's readiness and beckoned tauntingly, saying, "C'mon...just us two guys up here! Let's do this!" Inside, he was looking at the situation a lot more seriously- he knew how much Metal Sonic hated him, and how far the robot would go to kill him. Likely Metal had brought him here, where he had no outside help- perfect for Metal to finish him without interruption if Sonic lost. _Well, let's get this over with!_

Just as the two hedgehogs were about to charge across their platforms at each other, a field gripped them and both found themselves unable to move; Metal Sonic made a few bleeps and boops of protest, while Sonic gritted his teeth- he ws able to speak. "Knock it off, Metal!" he yelled across at the now-puzzled robot; "This isn't funny!"

"No, it very probably isn't," a new voice announced, and both Metal and Sonic cast their eyes about, looking for the source; it was deep, and smooth...almost certainly very creepy. "But it is amusing...hahahaha haaa!"

Then from out of nowhere, a black hedgehog with green reptillian irises and blue highlights appeared between the two platforms, floating in the air unsupported; Sonic gasped. "Shadow? What are you doing here...and what's with the colour change?" His voice was also vastly different to that of the black hedgehog both Metal and Sonic knew.

'Shadow' looked at Sonic and chuckled darkly; "Never you mind..." he stated, before gesturing to the world around them. "Lovely place, isn't it? The very vision of a world fallen into chaos...the perfect field for a battle, wouldn't you say?" Strangely, the hedgehog lacked a mouth, although his voice was clearly heard.

Metal Sonic made a few angry beeps, and 'Shadow' looked at Metal for a moment- he gestured in the robot's direction, who found he could move again. Sonic dropped to a knee and found he had regained movement as well, and got up quickly only to find that Metal was glowing and...changing. His spines grew longer, and he gained two extra- his leg and arm gauntlets became thicker, and his shoes grew more pointed. A waist cape now flowed around his legs, and two thicker black coloured shoulder-pads adorned his shoulders. He gained white highlights similar to Shadow on his spines and outside his eyes, and his nose turned black. The two bolts on his cheeks turned into spikes as well.

Neo Metal Sonic looked at his body, then looked up at 'Shadow' and demanded in that voice Sonic remembered hearing the last time Metal had used this form, "Identify yourself!"

"An interested benefactor to your intertwined fates..." 'Shadow' answered, who then laughed maniacally once more.

"I've had enough of this guy," Sonic declared and jumped at a quick speed towards 'Shadow', curled into a fast spinning ball- only to be caught mid air and sent crashing back into the ground by a telekinetic force.

"Funny how you don't remember me," 'Shadow' mused, before rubbing his hands together; "It doesn't matter! You're here because I brought you here! Why? Well..." He sniggered. "Because watching you two slug at each other for the past few years had bored me half to death. So I've brought you here to finish it. You want out? Then prove that you are better than the other! I will be watching..."

'Shadow' disappeared through a black portal, leaving Sonic to get up with a groan, and glare at Metal; the robot glanced at Sonic. An understanding seemed to pass between them.

Then the glass platforms shattered, and Sonic yelled out in surprise as both he and Metal started to plummet to the broken city below.

* * *

_No matter the circumstances or reasoning...I have him in my grasp. Sonic...I will be rid of you._


	4. A matter of trust

**A.N.: First off, I'd like to say: hoorah, first reviewers! Thanks, you guys, for taking the time to read this humble fanfic. **

**Secondly: I apologise for not cranking out another chapter, I have been busy as of late. Here is a reward for your patience:**

**Chapter 4: A matter of trust**

"...ugh...urgh..where...am I...?"

Sonic opened his eyes drearily to view his surroundings, but gripped his head with a groan; dammit, everything hurt. Like hell. Metal had thrashed him good this time, he had to admit. If not for his saviour, he'd be paste right now.

Speaking of which...

He looked around proper. He was in what appeared to be the remains of a bedroom. He was resting on a moulding matress, and there was a dim light above hanging from the ceiling. The walls were bare of any decoration and wallpaper, bearing only crumbling plaster. The floor was cold concrete. "Awake at last?"

Sonic started and sat up, looking frantically for the source of the voice, but he groaned and sat back again. Entering his vision now was that mysterious Shadow look-alike, looking down at him. Sonic scowled. "Yeah, and that matters to you? Who are you?"

"Mephiles." The black hedgehog lifted a hand, palm upwards, and tilted his head to the side. Sonic though it was a rather strange gesture. "Mephiles the Dark. It is strange once again that you do not remember me, but...well, you didn't really get to know me very well when we first met anyway. I didn't give you the chance...hm hmhmm."

The chuckle put Sonic off, but he narrowed his eyes at the impostor."Look, I never met you before, and I definitely do NOT want to get to know you. What's the big deal? What do you want?"

Mephiles seemed to stare, and let his hand fall slowly, almost dramatically. "I saved your life..." he said, a smirk in his voice not present on his featureless muzzle. "I think you're acting a tad ungrateful." Sonic snorted, and Mephiles' green iris narrowed slightly. "You would have died, surely...if not for my intervention."

"Yeah yeah, alright.." Sonic moaned in annoyance, "thanks for saving my rear, now tell me what's going on!"

Mephiles answered with a nod. "Very well. You are here...because I want to help you."

"Help me?" Sonic inquired with a nearly incredulous smirk. "Look pal, I don't need _anyone's _help with anything! I'm Sonic...the Hedgehog!"

Mephiles resisted the urge to face-palm or cringe. This guy was full of himself, and he was cheesy to boot. God, knowing that he had killed the guy before made him that much more certain that he had done the human world a service at some point. "Alright, Sonic..pause..the Hedgehog. Then let me rephrase: I want to assist you in ridding yourself of the metal nuisance that almost literally killed you."

"Metal..?" Sonic pondered. "That's what this is all about?"

"Indeed," Mephiles nodded. "I have watched you from this world, Sonic, and this world...is a future. Of what the future would become if Metal Sonic isn't destroyed."

"Wait, you're saying this is the future?!" Sonic asked, suddenly rather hyper as he sat up- only to groan and fall back again. Jeez, he really hurt.

"No...I said _a _future. A possibility. Nevertheless..." Mephiles stated, gesturing around the windowless room as if he were in a grand open field, "even possibilities can be made real by certain events. You recall the Time Eater, yes?"

"Don't I.." murmured Sonic, before grinning. "Me and little classic me got along great, I think!"

Mephiles ignored this, and continued, "Well, aside from erasing certain events from time, the Time Eater also...realised...others. This wasn't intended, but in a time where I no longer existed...I now do. And for that, I thank you...Sonic."

"Me?" Sonic murmured; he would have scratched his head if he had the strength. This Mephiles guy shouldn't have existed, but thanks to all the Time-Eater woohah he now did? "But, wait a minute," Sonic protested, "After me and little me beat the Time Eater, time was restored completely to normal! Or, that's what Tails said..."

"Hmph," Mephiles shook his head. "Sure...your time was restored. But I was brought momentarily back into existence, and with some willpower and more than a little real power, I forced reality to ignore me when it should have corrected and erased me. So instead of being erased, I was thrown here, into a possible future...with little else to do, I decided to learn the origins of this strange world."

"You MADE reality ignore you? Come on," Sonic scoffed. Mephiles however merely stared, and Sonic's disbelief faded a little. "Powerful beings have the power to bend reality..." Mephiles murmured. "And I am _very _powerful. Now listen...

"As I said, I studied this world as best I could. As far as I can tell, this is the planet after several tens of thousands of years have passed. The sun is weaker, and the ruins of humanity- once so glorious- are no more. I looked for clues as to who did this, and found out who the culprit was..."

"Metal, right?" Sonic guessed, since the Shadow look-alike had after all mentioned that the robot had something to do with this place. Mephiles nodded. "Metal Sonic. I recovered numerous government documents about how the robot had come across a great power and used it to indiscriminately destroy everything. The world fought back, military, special forces...even you and your friends."

The look the black hedgehog gave Sonic unnerved him. "You all failed."

"Wait, we lost?!" Sonic exclaimed, and Mephiles nodded gravely.

"Oh yes. None of you stood a chance. His newfound power was on an unimagiable scale previously unseen...not even by you, who I know has seen many things. I don't have the specifics...but he charred this world into the crisp you see around you now." Mephiles could tell that this info was having a profound effect on Sonic; he seemed to just stare off to the side and think. Like, really t_hink _for once. The blue blur had always saved the world. It was what he lived for. Naturally he didn't do it just because he was obligated and he was usually the only one who could, but he also saved the world because it was fun. Most of the time. This future...he didn't like it. He lost apparently lost in this timeline. He didn't like that at all, espcially since it was to that metal freak.

That he had been beaten by Metal earlier in this same future was nothing short of ironic, but almost prophetic. It proved that he could do it, if he really wanted to. And he was going to destroy the world...

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sonic enquired of the other shaded Hedgehog, narrowing his eyes somewhat. Just because this world was destroyed, didn't mean it was the future. So far, Mephiles had only told him these things. Sonic was hard-headed, but he wasn't gullible. He had never liked this guy from the start, and even now he was still questioning his motives...

"You don't," Mephiles stated simply, making Sonic do a double-take; "But you have no choice. You are probably wondering why I brought you and Metal here...well. It's simple, really. Around this time in the present- your present- Metal will have found the energy source which made him unstoppable. This I know through having traced back dates in the documents I found. I don't know if it would have been a week from your time or a few days...but Metal was nearing the time of his transcendence into the destroyer of this world. I had to act. Seeing this world the way it is...it unsettles me."

Sonic had a hard time believing that. Mephiles hardly looked like the sort who cared for the state of the planet, and he certainly didn't give off that feeling. But he said nothing, and listened as the other continued, "I cannot travel to your time, however. So I decided to bring the both of you here. In this future, Metal cannot obtain the power he woud gain in time since it has already been used here...meaning that defeating him here is the only chance you're ever going to get of beating him and preventing this world from withering."

Sonic was incredulous. Did he really expect him to just believe all this? There were so many holes in what he was trying to put across even Silver would have likely seen through it. He could bend reality, yet he couldn't travel through time...but he could bring them here. And he just could not shake off the feeling that Mephiles wasn't telling the entire truth. Or even the truth at all. He knew that somehow, this wasn't right. Something was amiss.

"Where's Metal, then?" he asked cautiously; "Not the one who beat me, but...the one who burned everything."

"I don't know," Mephiles shrugged with a- Sonic had to admit- genuine sounding ring to the words. "After burning everthing, he seemed to have disappeared...he is no longer here, for certain. Perhaps, with his newfound power, he has moved on to other worlds? It matters little. He isn't here, and therefore he isn't a threat to you. Meaning you can focus on the Metal Sonic of your time."

"I'm sorry," Sonic blurted out, "but I just don't buy what you're saying. I know it all sounds real convincing, but it doesn't fit. I mean, I don't even know anything about you- all I know is you brought me and Metal here, you saved my life, and you were apparently supposed to be erased from time but survived. That's all I know about you, and if I have to be honest, I just don't like you. Why would any of this matter to you?"

Mephiles stared at Sonic for the longest time. The blue Hedgehog was uncomfortable under that stare; then Mephiles waved his hand, and suddenly Sonic found he could move. It hit him- he had never been weak, it had been Mephiles keeping him from moving too much with that power of his. He sat up, and Mephiles turned and walked towards the door leading out of the room; he opened it, but before he walked out, he turned and looked at Sonic with one reptillian iris.

"What if I'm right? Isn't it worth taking the risk? I brought you and Metal here so you could destroy him. That's my reasoning, and all you need to know. And in the end...whether you choose to believe me or not..." He looked forward, breaking eye-contact. "You cannot leave this place until you beat Metal Sonic. If that isn't motivation enough, then I don't know what is. Oh, and another thing..."

He chuckled, back still turned. "You may discover in your next battle...to aid you in your hopeful victory...that I've 'improved' you a little. Given you some of my power. Just a helpful boost."

Then he was gone, and the door closed behind him. Immensely peeved, Sonic got out of the bed and looked around him; well, even if he didn't like or trust the guy, if beating Metal was the only way out- really and truly- then that's what he would have to do. Passing a mirror in the wall as he made his way to the door, he blinked and did a double take, stumbling over to the mirror and looking at himself closely, eyes widened in shock.

His irises were reptillian.


End file.
